


miraculous roommates: the disappearance of cheese & strawberry macaroons

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, F/M, Friendship, I guess some sort of AU trying to match canon but in the same time failing to do so lol, Partly!Identity Reveal, Roommates, adrienette - Freeform, alternate universe - AU, crack-fic, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: AU where Marinette and Adrien end up as roommates after high school.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	miraculous roommates: the disappearance of cheese & strawberry macaroons

Imagine the surprise that unraveled on Marinette's face when her best friend - and her number one girlfriend in the whole world - Alya told her that she won't be rooming with Marinette and that Nino's parents bought them a nice apartment to help them out, so they don't have to pay any rent and work through the multiple jobs so their studies don't fall in the last place. They wanted to help the newly engaged couple and thought that this would be the best gift to them both after graduation. 

This is what they were dreaming about the whole time, even many many years ago before they walked out the high school door for the finale time. But that was expected. And it is not like she even has a reason to be angry about---

She wanted to, because now she was left without a roommate and she already daydreamed various scenarios about what her and Alya's life would be like together. Now all of her plans were wrecked.

Still not angry.

Although noticing the obvious dismay and the disappointment on Mari's face, Alya hummed while contemplating in her mind and then dropping a downright bomb right in Marinette's palms-

"You know, Nino and Adrien wanted to room together, but it also fell apart for them," a cunning mastermind already on her way with the biggest smug looking face as she presented her idea. "How about you and Adrien? Come on, this is perfect, and I am sure that he would not mind it. He also already has a place."

With a heavy gasp, her jaw dropping and eyes widening, Marinette clenched her fists by the side together. What the hell, Alya? Was it a set up from the very beginning? She and Adrien can't live together. She won't leave her room throughout the days. And if she doesn't leave it, she won't be able to attend her classes.. she is going to tank them and she won't ever become a fashion designer, and.. and... Adrien... probably walking around shirtless- a flustered faint look colored her face when imaginations swirled through her mind.

_No, no, no,._

"Y-you w-what?" she stuttered, wait, what if she just misheard Alya and she meant someone else? "Who?"

"Adrien," Alya laughed to herself. "Earth calls back to Marinette, hello, where is my best friend? Are you okay? This is a dream come true!"

"This is a terrible idea..." the blue-haired girl finally spoke out after catching a shallow breath that feels stuck in her throat. "You are joking right?'

That was both too tempting and too scary.

"What may go wrong, Mari?" her best friend plants a hand across her face. "I am pretty sure that if I were to call Nino right now, and if Nino were to give a ring to Adrien about this idea - he would be more than happy to help you move in just this exact same moment."

Oh.

What may go wrong, really, Alya?

How about _everything_?

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sure, she was excited about living with Adrien- and it was a dream come true. But now she was even more nervous than ever. She was living with Adrien! She was moving in with Adrien- and wait, wait, before this - ADRIEN IS GOING TO BE HER ROOMMATE! _Yay, freaking, awesome_! But she would probably still have preferred Alya to be her roommate. There was a turmoil inside of her. She wanted everything to go perfect. What if she stumbles over the doorway and falls on him? A disaster ensues. He will probably laugh at her even if he catches her. 

What kind of excuses she will give to him about why she returns early in the morning, after all, that akuma chasing?

What kind of excuses she may give to him when she has to go really quick because an akuma happened?

What if he sees the bruises on her legs, arms, back? Akuma fighting is still not an excuse that she can use. She is not a Ladybug.

Marinette was revealed to be as Multimouse, but not as Ladybug. She can't be Multimouse anymore because she ended up outing her identity (on purpose, of course).

What if she says something stupid upon the first sighting instead of a simple hello when she sees him? What if she makes him coffee instead of tea? What if she burns the toast for him? And why is she so overthinking with the things?

When Nino brought Marinette up in the conversation, Adrien was even the first one to reach out to her and expressed his joy to be rooming with his friend- he was not able to stop thinking about this ever since then. And Marinette found it even more difficult to say no to him. Alya really had it all coming for her, didn't she? She knew that Marinette would not be able to say no to Adrien. What happened to ever so courageous, a former class president, always standing up to herself Marinette? 

Her father insisted that he follows her. He hugged her so many times in the car that one of her shoulders was wet from his tears. "My only daughter leaving our nest," he whimpered. He was not most enthusiastic about Marinette moving out. She had everything- she could have lived with her parents and don't even worry, but Marinette thought that it would be for the best. She was no longer a child. It is not like she can't come and visit them - or sometimes sleep over in her old bedroom. Besides, she will see her parents every single day because she will miss them just as terribly. But she feels like it was for the best if she wants to venture out a bit more.

She finally rings the doorbell. Her heart feels like it is about to fly from her chest and the time extends to forever. A nervous rumbling of the footsteps can be heard inside before Adrien appears in front of them, "Mari! And Mr. Dupain-Cheng," a bright smile greets them. "Come in! I am so glad to see you!"

"Hello, Adrien," her father hugged him. He always liked Adrien. In his own words, Adrien was a very wonderful young man and he would like to see him more often at their home. He would speak of Adrien as if he was looking for a perfect match to Marinette- well, she is happy that he agreed to her choice, but it can get very quickly embarrassing when a head or two pops out every 10 minutes in her room. Just let them do their homework in peace. 

"Adrien!" ah, that was perfect. Got it all under control. Doing so well. She can do it. No falling over in front of him so far. "Hello."

"Let me help you out!" he suggested, taking one of the luggage that Marinette brought with her. And he chuckled at the enormous, hearty hug that came from the taller male. "How are you doing, Mr. Dupain-Cheng?"

"I'm great, son, obviously just very sad that our little Marinette is now all grown up and decided to leave us, but I guess such is life. All parents meet this kind of fate sooner or later," he almost teared up again. "How did your father react?"

Adrien goes silent for a couple of moments, "...Surprisingly well."

"He must trust you a lot," her father noted.

"Hope so."

Her father stayed for one more hour so he can have a cup of tea with Adrien. What surprised Marinette the most is that she was not even able to say a word as they both tattered between each other. They surprisingly had so much in common- and they have so many subjects to talk about and it feels like they just won't ever run out of them or won't quit. And her father seems to be so proud- and even before he left, he tapped on Marinette's shoulder and whispered to her saying, that he was happy that she chose Adrien since he seems like a great guy. Take it as you would like to. Her entire face was painted in the brightest red shade ever. He doesn't assume that she is dating him, yes? "We are just friends!"

"Sure," he laughed under an even bigger suspicion to Marinette. Come on, dad, if she was really dating him - he and her mother would be the first people to know about this! "I know!"

"Daaaad," she winced annoyed. "We are really not-"

And then he laughed again. Her dad really doesn't think that, right? _**RIGHT?**_

When he left, she and Adrien still remained in the kitchen. She nervously slurped on her cold tea. The silence dawning on her unable to hide her eyes anywhere- and a cup not large enough to cover her face. Her father leaving her embarrassed. He really didn't believe that they were.. together? Not that she doesn't want that. But this is probably not happening in a limelight.

"I can do the chores," Adrien broke the silence.

"And I can cook for us!" Marinette agreed. "At least I can try... but you don't have to eat it."

"Oh no, that would be great, because I can't cook at all," Adrien confessed, receiving his own award - the roommate of the year. "I am sure that anything you would make, it'll turn out fantastic."

"Haha, if only you knew, haha," she nervously laughed. "You can help me out around the kitchen sometimes."

'Of course, I mean I do know how to chop onions..." Adrien joked- he would help his mother out all the time. 'I am sure that I can be of help. And maybe watching you would help me to learn a recipe or two."

"I don't mind teaching you!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Marinette looked around, pretty sure that she had all of the ingredients prepared for the dish that she was about to make. But something else was missing. Adrien did go to the store, right? But she was sure that she also saw cheese in the fridge. She looks over her shoulder, wondering if she has put it somewhere else by an accident since she was in a rush and just too tired after all her classes she was just hungry. "Adrien?" she called out for him. "Did you buy cheese?"

Maybe, it was not the best to send him to the grocery store. But then again they spent half an hour listing what to buy so they don't have to go there every single day.

"Yes, I did!" a voice echoed off of his room and he whispers to himself, barely audible, "Why are you asking that?"

He didn't forget it. He even checked the list thoroughly.

Twice.

Three times.

Oh, no, that's when a realization hits him.

He turns his head to a side only to see Plagg gulping down the last bit of the cheese, lost in his own world carelessly and just-- not even caring about what is supposedly happening around.

"Plagg!" he yells out in the silence. Not a name Marinette should be hearing. "Where did you get it from?"

"Fridge! It is not like I can't go take it myself, and no one was eating, so I thought," a pile of excuses grew.

\--A frustration came upon him, "Marinette wanted to use this cheese for her dish!"

"Uh oh," the fleeting kwami drains of color. "Well, you can tip toe to the store and buy some more, won't cha?"

Adrien was sure that he was able to hear the footsteps behind the door when a blue-haired head pops in through the door to peer at him inside, dressed up in the cute pastel pink woolen coat and an umbrella. "I am going to the store," she spoke. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"I will go to the store!" he volunteered, jumping out of the chair and in a 3, 2, 1 putting the clothes on - ready and free to go. "You shouldn't go, it is also raining, I can do it for you," and he owed her at least that. "I..." just to protect Plagg's sorry ass, he musters out a lie. "I have to tell you something and it is very important... and a little bit _embarrassing_."

"Yes?" Marinette pops her head upwards, eyes glistening with the curiosity. "What is it?"

"I sleep walk and... yeah... I might have ended up eating the cheese," it is the best that he can do for her, anyway. Why can't Plagg think with anything else except his stomach? "It is my fault." He takes the umbrella from her hands, flashing an innocent and super apologetic smile on her. Marinette was too kind and she even volunteered to cook for them- and she was already doing a lot. 

And he can't even cook.

Okay, Adrien, you need to get it together. 

He is just very lucky not to be rooming with Nino or they would end up with takeouts.

"It's okay, I will be back very quickly and it is raining," Marinette chuckled. That was unexpected to her- and Adrien sleepwalks? She never knew this about him and never even noticed or heard any strange noises around the house. _Weird._

But maybe? She sleeps really deeply. Her mother would have trouble waking her up all the time.

Not even 5 alarm clocks can help to stir her up from the sleep. But she is so tired from all the akuma chasing - that probably not even a bucket of cold water splashed on her body would be of any help.

And Adrien insisted, "I can borrow your umbrella, no? You stay here and I will be back before you even blink!"

His fingers touched hers and she feels the warmth jolt up to her cheeks. It is just for a moment but the warmth lasts forever on her cheeks and she gives in- nodding her head. Not that she was angry at him. She was just very surprised. It is just that she was not expecting to learn about Adrien's secret. "Okay," she smiles at him. "Thank you, Adrien."

Little did she know who was really to blame in this story.

\-------------------------------------------------------

\-- _HIT HIT HIT!_

Marinette wrapped her arms tightly back around the pillow, holding it close to herself and giving an unpleasant side-eye to Adrien, Everything in a playful manner. "You have seen this movie before, didn't you?" her lips forming a slight pout. He was spoiling the whole movie to her. Where was the fun in watching it? "Please stop doing that!"

"I told you that I wanted to share it with you because I liked it and it is one of my favorites," his teeth showed up nervously. "...Sorry. I won't say anything anymore. I just got overly excited that I am watching it with someone."

And then he pretends to zip his mouth.

She eased.

Of course, but it surprised her about how he was talking a lot throughout the movie, and joy could be heard in his voice whenever he would say something. It means a lot to him. She smiles at him before noting. It is okay.

And that means a lot to her too that he decided to share one of his favorite movies with her.

"It's okay," she laughed and now feeling ashamed of her sudden outburst. She didn't mean to berate him.. or at least make it seem like she's doing that to him. "Please don't silence yourself. It is a good movie and I really like it too. Just no more spoiling!" She wanted him to have fun as well. It was Friday night and she was just eager to celebrate weekend after a weekday that felt like won't ever end. And she already was not looking forward to Sunday- she had to prepare for a presentation. 

The movie was already nearing the end when her phone buzzes. Not now. And then again. She takes it out from the pocket and she lets out an uncomfortable, squeak. A notification popping up in the bold headline reading, " _Breaking news: Paris Tower is under an attack by a presumed attack_ ". Find the right timing and a moment. 

She doesn't want to interrupt the movie.

But she knows that she has to do something- and really quickly. She can barely sit still before she raises from the couch. She also has to work out an excuse for why she has to leave. "My father just messaged me and told me that he is outside. Can we pause the movie temporarily?" ---watching the ending of a movie will be all worth it and more rewarding when saves people in Paris again.

"Of course," Adrien said, and then his own phone buzzed again. He appeared to be as nervous as she is. It appears as if someone was texting him as well. Or maybe a notification has also arrived on his phone. "I wanted to suggest the same thing. Nathalie just messaged me saying that she will be here soon."

"Oh," looks like that she was not alone.

She then smiles at him, very very apologetically- and especially since she was lying to him. But she can't forget about her duty either. "I am sorry again. How about we have movie nights every single Friday?"

"That's a fantastic idea."

"Great!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

"You do know that he's not worth it?" It was the middle of the night. Adrien unable to sleep with the lights on and the frequent sound of sobbing that left Marinette's room. He was immensely worried about how distraught she was. He sat down on her bed and brushed over her hair with his fingers. Her shoulders trembled heavily and every single cry that escaped her mouth came out with a reminder of hurt. "He doesn't deserve you, Marinette."

Still, his words not making her feel any better, not that she was in a serious relationship - but why did she get so invest in it in the first place? It lasted only a couple of months and a petty argument tore them apart. The fairytales taught her of the happily ever after. No one told her that when someone gets married, the happily ever after is still full of challenges that are now in both of your ways. She was always in love with love- and quite easily embarrassed about it.

Even right now she felt like she is in shambles, picking her broken heart apart. Like a naive girl, she was still waiting for him to ring her phone and talk to her- but there was nothing. Almost as if he had even forgotten that she even exists.

It is cruel how some people find it so easy to move on.

"If he really liked you, he'd try to reach out to you and at least ask you how you are doing, making small talk and all that," even if he had a test tomorrow - and probably he should be studying for it, or sleeping and then wake up early to revisit the questions while over the breakfast table, his care was all about her. He can't even focus on anything else when she is so hurt.

"Do you want me to go out of my way and find him?"

"No!" Marinette squealed embarrassed, "Don't even dare to do anything to him!"

"Who said that I would even do anything to him," ha, he really wanted to, though. Who even dares to shatter Marinette's heart? Who is this stupid? "You are the sweetest, talented and the most unique girl I've ever known. He's an idiot that he can't see you. And now it is his mistake. He's losing out on you. But trust me he will try crawling back to you one day when he understands when it is too late."

She wanted to laugh at his words, but only a crack in her voice escaped her throat and she flickers her eyes over to her side to look at him, "This never happens."

"Oh, it does, trust me," Adrien nodded empathetically. "And it will happen to you too."

\--His words phase Marinette, "What do you even know about dating?"

"What do you?" Adrien laughed. "Hey, I know what can make you feel better. Do you want to bake strawberry macaroons?"

"It is 3am in the morning!" Marinette wowed.

"But sweets make it all better," his hand hovered over hers gently and entangles his fingers around her palm before raising from the bed. "Let's go!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, check this song out!"

Marinette took one of the buds from her ear. She was on the couch, a blanket covering her thighs, and she hears the quick steps coming from the kitchen. Adrien crashes over to her side before slipping the shared bud with him and smiles as the song played. His head even moving alongside the rhythm of a tune.

"That's a great song!"

"Yes, I know! It's Juleka's band," she told him. Her best friend went on to make her band. Although they currently played in the smaller avenues and mostly bars- Marinette was so proud of her achievement.

"She's so talented!" Adrien remarked with the biggest Cheshire-like grin adorned on his face.

"Do you want to go to their concert? It is tomorrow night," she suggests-- and, maybe because Juleka has also told her that she can bring Adrien with her if he is not too busy with his nose deep in the books or attending one of his father's long evening bouquets. "You don't have to go there if you don't want to."

\--But his answer surprises her, "Of course, I miss Juleka. It would be great to catch up with her and everyone else. Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, you don't have anywhere else to be, right?"

"No, well, unless my dad would make a sudden arrangement. But he usually warns me about them a day before," his eyes locking with hers. "Besides, someone has to make sure that you don't have one too many."

"Adrien!"

"What?" he joked around with her. "Your heart is broken. And I want to make sure you come back home safe."

\--She already forgot all the crying from a couple of weeks ago. She grabs the pillow from her side before hitting it at him, lightly - of course. She was not looking to hurt him. "My heart is fine, very much!"

But he then grabs a pillow from his side-- a loud exclamation followed by loud bubbling, glistering giggles coming from her. He laughed as the smile painted her whole face. "But you can never know, can you?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

It was laundry night. Marinette was staying out late in the library - and she told him that she will call him when she is already on her way back home, so he remained nervously checking the phone out throughout the whole night. Only to assure that she is okay, his fingers quickly whipped up a text message, asking her if everything's alright. It's already past 10pm. And to keep himself and his head occupied, he decides to do laundry. Considering that she will be too tired to do any when she comes back home, he decides to do it for her.

When he walks into her room, he can see her closet door open. Must be because she forgot to close it down because she was in a rush.

But as he approaches it closer something catches his eye.

And he really doesn't want to look inside of it- it was wrong. He had to respect her privacy. And there a few things that he is sure she doesn't want him to find them.

But as he turns to walk out of the room, something keeps pulling him in to look- red and black spots.

He inches and crouches down to his knees only to take out a large-sized box decorated in the same pattern as Ladybug's costume. His eyes pop wide open on to his forehead and he makes a shocked sound. "Miraculous box?" he whispers to himself. But how it ended up in Marinette's room? And why did Marinette have it? Wasn't Ladybug who was the guardian of the miraculous box?

Wait...-

"It doesn't make any sense," he repeated to himself. He was sure that it was it. He has seen how it looks like many times before as Chat Noir. 

Can't it be?

_Oh yes._

"Marinette is Ladybug?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW THE TITLE IS SO LONG BUT I SAT ON IT FOR THE LONGEST TIME adsoiasjdoijasoijasd  
> I am terrible with the titles and naming my work. And I wanted something fun sounding.  
> Not sure if this is meant to be a shippy-romantic work?? More like a disaster kinda story. I am sure that shenanigans would ensue with Marinette and Adrien being roommates together. And I actually like this AU way too much to pass it on.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback you guys might have!


End file.
